1. Field
The one or more aspects of the present invention relate to a pixel, a display device including the pixel and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, one or more aspects of the present invention relate to a pixel having an excellent display quality, a display device including the pixel and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display uses organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) having a luminance controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode display is suitable for high contrast and rapid response, and thus, has been used for a mobile phone, a smartphone, a laptop computer, a terminal for digital broadcasting, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a navigation device, a slate personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, an ultrabook, a wearable device, a digital television (TV), a desktop computer, a digital signage, and the like.
An active matrix OLED (AMOLED) includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixel circuits connected to the lines and arranged in a matrix form. In general, each of the pixel circuits includes an OLED, two transistors, that is, a switching transistor for delivering a data signal and a driving transistor for driving the OLED according to the data signal, and one capacitor for maintaining a data voltage.
The organic light emitting diode display has relatively low power consumption, but a magnitude of a current flowing through the OLED may vary with a variation in a voltage between a gate and a source of the driving transistor that drives the OLED. For example, a threshold voltage variation of the driving transistors, may cause display unevenness.
In this regard, research into a compensating circuit including a plurality of transistors and capacitors to compensate for the threshold voltage has been conducted. For example, a compensating circuit may be formed in each pixel circuit. However, the compensating circuit generally utilizes a large number of transistors and capacitors that are mounted on each pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.